Fate Don't Know You Like I Do
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: One-shot Darvey in relatively new established relationship. Sweet fluffyness. Harvey misses Donna when she goes out to a play with Louis.


_**This is an idea that came into my head. This is a short, sweet, fluffy one-shot about Darvey in an established relationship. In my mind they have been together for a few months in this fic, so still in a fairly new relationship. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **(I'm working on another chapter for 'In Your Arms I Feel Safe'. So even though I said I wasn't sure if I was going to continue, you'll probably see a new chapter for that fic soon.)**_

 ** _(Also: what an amazing last scene in the midseason finale! So incredibly sweet! And the promo for season 6B seems to suggest that Darvey (romantic) relationship might be explored in the back half of the season! (At least that's how I interpret it) So good things to come for the Darvey fans I guess!)_**

* * *

Donna stands in front of the mirror in the bedroom, making final adjustments to her hair and putting in her earrings. Harvey was resting on the bed in a t-shirt and jeans as he watched her get ready for her night out. There was something about watching her get ready, that was mesmerizing to him. He couldn't lay his finger on it, but he always felt so relaxed and safe as he watched her putting on clothes and make up. And he felt even better knowing he was the only one that was allowed to witness it.

"Come on, Donna. Do you really need to go with Louis?"

"Yes, Harvey. We have been dying to go to this play for months."

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do all night?"

Donna laughs.

"What TV, read a book, get some work done, I don't know"

"Well" he starts as scoots towards the end of the bed and stands up. "What if I do this?"

He pulls of his shirt with one hand and throws it back on the bed. Donna admires his naked chest in the mirror as he walks towards her.

"I'd say you look good, but it's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?" he asks slyly as he slowly walks towards her.

"The Harvey Specter seduction moves you're pulling right now"

Harvey had reached her, her back still turned towards him as she adjusts her make up in the mirror. He places his hands on her waist and starts dropping kisses in her neck.

"How about now?"

Donna's eyes close at the first contact of his lips on her skin and she sighs contently. She reaches towards his head behind hers, to thread her fingers through his hair as he moves his kisses up her neck. She feels his tongue tasting her skin and she turns around to return his advances. Placing her hands on his bare pecks, their lips meet in a passionate kiss. She opens her mouth to him, which he eagerly explores.

She is losing herself quickly in him, but when she feels his rapidly growing erection pressing against her hip, her evening plans return to her. She manages to detach herself from him and takes a step back. He groans in frustration at the loss of her lips and body against his.

"Still not going to work" she says and purposefully bends down to grab her purse off the ground in such a way that he is getting a good view of her ass to torture him even more. He watches her without shame and feels himself grow even harder.

"I'm going now, but feel free to think of me when you're taking care of that." She says, pointing to where his pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight.

She gives him one last peck on the lips before walking to the door of the apartment.

"I think I'll wait so I can have the real thing" he tells her.

But before she can leave he jogs up to her and gently grabs her arm willing her to turn around.

"Wait" he says.

He leans down and places a gentle and passionate kiss on her lips. She leans into him momentarily to kiss him back with the same intensity. When they break apart for air, he leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he whispers.

A smile forms on her lips.

"I love you too"

x

x

x

x

x

When she comes home later that night, she finds the apartment dark, except for one lamp in the living room, which dimly lit the apartment. She takes off her heals and tiptoes to Harvey's bedroom. She finds him asleep under the covers with one bedside lamp still on. She figures he fell asleep waiting up for her. She smiles as she takes in the sight before her. He looks so young and peaceful when he sleeps. Since they started staying over, she spent many hours just watching him sleep.

She walks to his side off the bed. She shuts off the light and combs her fingers lightly through his dark blond hair. He sighs contently in his sleep. She then tiptoes to the bathroom to take off her make up and get ready for bed.

She emerges from the bathroom in just her panties and his Harvard shirt. He'd loaned it to her one night and she'd not yet given it back since (and she was not planning to any time soon). She slips in the bed with him, and snuggles closer to him, feeling his body heat radiating off him as she places her arm around his waist. He wakes up a little and turns around, so they are facing each other.

"Hey" he whispers with a sleep filled voice. "How was the play?"

"Amazing" she whispers.

"Good" he says as he closes his eyes again and snuggles even closer to her, so their foreheads are touching. She lets her hand slide over his toned shoulder and side and she feels his warmth seeping through his shirt into her hand.

"Go back to sleep, Harvey. You have a busy day tomorrow" She tells him, and lovingly strokes his cheek.

"Okay" he whispers and kisses her on the lips. He lingers a while, but it's a short and soft kiss.

"I tried to stay up for you" he admits after pulling back.

"I know" she tells him. She always knows.

She kisses him one more time. Though it was her intention to give him a quick kiss, she felt him come alive under her hand. He starts pressing his lips more firmly against hers and lets his tongue trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she happily grants him. As their kiss gets more heated and hands disappear under each other's shirts in search for more bare skin, he moves to lay on top of her. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere and then takes off hers. His hands find her breasts to massage them and once again feel how perfectly they fit in his hands. She moans his name and lets her hands travel over his well shaped back muscles and into his underwear to cup his butt and push his erection against her centre. She grinds up against him a couple of times, which has him moaning her name too, before pushing his boxers down, which he loses along with hers. He checks to feel if she's ready and then aligns to push his length gently inside her. They don't need foreplay tonight, just each other. He makes love to her, slowly moving in and out. She meets his every thrust. Hands roam limitlessly and declarations of love and forever freely whispered and moaned in the others ear. This was where they were always supposed to end up – in each other's arms, holding each other together as they fell apart. Needing each other in equal capacity, and never wanting another, for there was no other for either of them _but them_ , capable of completing them so well.

She fell over the edge with his name on her lips in a gentle cry and he followed soon after. They slept content, spent and save, holding each other. Knowing this was right and not regretting the past 12 years, for it had lead to them ending up right here.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this one shot!_**

 ** _Please leave reviews to tell me what you think of the fic or if you want to share your thoughts on the Darvey scene in midseason finale or possibility for Darvey romance on Suits in season 6B or season 7!_**


End file.
